1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display device and a method for controlling the same, in which a threshold range for generating a panorama image is indicated in accordance with a bending angle of a bending portion provided between a first area of a body provided with a first camera and a second area of a body provided with a second camera, whereby the panorama image may be generated using the first camera and the second camera.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a display device provided with a camera has launched, a user may easily take pictures at any place at any time. In addition, the user may store a view of a wide range as one panorama image by rotating a display device in a horizontal or vertical direction on the basis of a fixed axis and taking images. In other words, the display device may generate one panorama image by taking a plurality of images and attaching the images longitudinally.
However, since the user takes images by rotating the display device in a horizontal or vertical direction on the basis of a fixed axis, a time difference may occur. For example, there may occur an unexpected factor like that a person passes by in the middle of taking a first image and a second image. In this case, a problem may occur in that the display device may not generate the panorama image normally.